Persona 3 SLinks
by Dakana Garretson
Summary: The stories of the S-Links in Persona 3. Ive started with the Magician with Kenji. If i get enough reviews who like it ill go with the others


Persona 3 – S-Link - Magician

Author's Notes ---

Look out, Dakana's writing to the audience. This could get messy. Now, for anyone following my writing, i have been having a hard time with my computer. Every time i fix one thing, another thing breaks down, and since it seems that my motherboard is frying anything connected to it, i cant use it without risking all my other hardware, so my stories will be erratic (a story whenever i can use my mother's laptop). Now about this story, this is hopefully the first of many stories taking the S-Links and telling them separately, one by one. We start off with the Magician story path, the first one in the game. And this is NOT a slash! Minato and Kenji are VERY close friends, but nothing more. I'm following the paths that I went down on Persona 3, and Minato already has a girlfriend! Anyway, with that down, Enjoy

I'll leave this story as "Unfinished" for a while, and if I get good review feedback, ill move onto the later S-Links. By that i mean LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!! hehe

(p.s. I refer to the main character as Minato Arisato, his canonical name from the Japanese manga)

Minato lay back on his bed, thinking about the past few days. He hadn't been at the school for long, but already he had started making friends. There were his comrades at S.E.E.S, and a boy named Kenji. He'd gone with him to a ramen restaurant, and although it hadn't been much, he really got a feel for the boy. He seemed cheerful enough, and he just opened up to him. He could tell that he had a friend in Kenji. Okay, Junpei was a pal, and Yuka-Tan was growing on him, but Kenji was different. He didn't have to be so close to him, and yet he had chosen to become friends out of his own free will. Something about this just made Minato happy.

Over the next few days, he had a number of things to do and commitments to follow (between student council and track team, he didn't get much time), but for as long as possible, as many afternoons he could manage, he walked home with Kenji. Most of the time, they just talked about school life and went to the ramen restaurant after school, but soon, Minato noticed he was acting strangely. Fidgeting, talking with a stutter, like he wanted to say something. Until finally he came out with his problem.

They were sitting in the Ramen restaurant, when he turned to Minato and started asking about girls. What kind of girls he was interested in. Minato looked up, smirked, and replied that it didn't matter. Girls were girls were girls, and he didn't matter how old they were. Kenji looked amazed.

"You mean you don't discriminate? Awesome dude!"

He seemed impressed with Minato

"Yeah well ... I've got something to tell you"

As soon as he said this, his mood started getting more nervous and worried. Minato put his hand on Kenji's shoulder and urged him to continue

"Well ... I kind of ... fancy a teacher. No, not fancy a teacher; I'm in LOVE with her!"

He turned to face Minato

"I'm in love with her and I want to be with her"

Minato smiled at him, seemingly cheering him up

"It's Mrs. Kanou. She teaches 12th grade ethics. I'm TOTALLY acing her class! I know she's not the most beautiful woman in the world, but she means a lot to me, and with how well I'm doing I KNOW she's noticed me"

He then realised something, and his tone changed to become serious

"But dude, you won't tell anyone will you? Everyone would just see this as "inappropriate", and I just couldn't cope if anyone tried to take her away from me"

He looked Minato deep in the eyes

"PROMISE me you won't tell anyone"

Minato just nodded. He wasn't going to tell anyone a thing. He was happy that Kenji was so happy.

This continued for a while, with Kenji just going on and on about he loved her, and how she even started giving him private lessons! Minato didn't exactly think Kenji was hopeless, but he didn't think that it would actually work, but here he was getting private lessons, and getting into a relationship with a TEACHER! It was good, but it was quite unbelievable.

It went on and on, things just seeming to get better and better between Kenji and Mrs.Kanou, who he now referred to as Emiri. The amount of time he went on and on about his relationship, it didn't seem like he would stop talking.

However, he started not waiting for Minato after school, or disappearing quickly. One night, Minato managed to catch up with him and asked him what was going on.

"Oh, Minato ... I'm sorry I've not been able to keep hanging out with you, but ... I've been having to go to this cram school. I mean, if I want things to go well between Emiri and me, I need to make sure I graduate and get things done well. I mean ..."

He started to sound upset

"... How can we have a perfect life if I can't get a perfect job from a perfect education? Besides ... Emiri told me I'd be a loser if I didn't do well"

Minato started to worry about him. This woman pushing him to do things like this? He knew that Kenji wanted to do this, but even so, it wasn't right for her to be treating him like this, and Minato started getting a bad feeling.

Then one day, he was called to go out on a Sunday. He found Kenji sitting in a burger bar with a meal in front of him, looking at it, but not eating any of it. Something was wrong. Minato went into the bar and sat next to him

"Dude ... I have a problem. I wont be able to hang out with you much from now on ... When I was at Emiri's house, she had a magazine on her coffee table. It was a "Bride-to-be Magazine ... and that means ..."

Minato sighed, so his thoughts were true.

"...that means that she wants to marry me! And I don't think I'm ready!"

Minato looked up in shock. How could he possibly start thinking that after seeing that magazine, he went to speak, but Kenji started first

"I'm in love with Emiri, and i WILL marry her! AS SOON AS I GRADUATE!"

He was yelling so loud everyone was watching, and eventually, he ran out of breath

"Sorry dude, I ... I've got to go"

Kenji got up to leave

"Thanks for supporting me Minato. It means a lot!"

He went off happily, but his cheerfulness wasn't shared with Minato. He could tell that things were going to happen.

Things went surprisingly smooth for a while, until one night, while Minato was at the Naganaki shrine, where Kenji came running to him. He was out of breath and looked like he'd been crying

"Minato! We have a problem! The entire school knows about what's going on between Emiri and Me. It's a huge scandal, and ... she's being moved! She told me it's for the best and wants me to stay here. I know that she's trying to protect me, but I don't want to! I want to be with her FOREVER!"

He started crying, and Minato consoled him

"I ... I'm not going to give up! I'm going to go with her, and we'll be together forever! I'll make them see that love can't be beaten by words!"

He looked up to Minato with a look of determination in his eyes, and ran off. For all of his problems, he was a loving boy. Minato just didn't want him hurt.

He didn't see him for a number of days, until he got a phone call to come to the train station the day after. He got there to find Kenji standing there, dressed in a coat, smiling.

"Hey Minato. I just wanted to see you. This will be the last time we'll see each other. I've got everything sorted out. I'm leaving with her to go to her new school. Now i just need to find her and ... wait, there she is! EMIRI! EMI ... what? Who's that?"

They looked up, and saw the teacher, talking to a man. It wasn't easy to hear them, but they got a few words

...I didn't think he'd get so...

He's just a kid... He must have misunderstood my...

I thought he'd be relieved that I was being transferred...

He said he wanted to...

...The other students are...

The Man smiled and responded. They couldn't hear everything, but they could hear the words "Our Wedding Night"

Emiri looked up to the man, smiled, kissed him, and held him close.

Minato looked to Kenji. All of his enthusiasm and happiness was gone. His face was empty. He just stood there. Minato went to confront her

"Don't!" Kenji said, holding him back "It's my fault ... how could I have been so stupid?"

He ran to the fountain in the middle of the square, fell to his knees and started crying. Minato walked to him and put his arm on Kenji's shoulder, and helped him up

"Thanks man! If it wasn't for you Minato, I don't know what I would have done. You're a true friend"

Minato smiled at him and led him home.

After that, things took a while to get back to normal, but finally, they went back to the Ramen restaurant.

He sat there quite quietly. Minato tried to start up a conversation, but Kenji looked into space

"Do you think she's got married by now?"

Minato smiled and started a conversation, attempting to cheer him up.

"You know, dude" Kenji replied "I don't know what I was most excited about. Emiri herself, or just the idea of going out with a teacher. But there's one thing I DO know. You're a true friend Minato"

Minato smiled at him, and Kenji smiled back, but then he turned away and sighed

"But I still need a girlfriend. Don't worry though dude. Next time, ill take you along! You'll be my wingman!"

They laughed together, as Kenji ordered ten more eggs

It had only been a few weeks, but they had made a friendship that would never break


End file.
